Starlight, Star Bright
by p0ck3tf0x
Summary: He had spent centuries of his life sleeping outside on battlefields and it was where he felt most himself. The stars might fade and he might no longer live and breathe combat but his heart was meant to be outside, rough and tumble, beneath the moon. One shot.


_This piece is dedicated to ForeverKnight and 'commissioned' on behalf of Caohime for the want of a smile. It is rare to see someone go through so much trouble just to coax a simple smile. It is sweet and selfless and wonderful. Cheers to both of them!_

**_Hetalia does not belong to me. Neither do any of the countries mentioned. Get back to me after 'World Domination Phase 3' is complete._**

_"Starlight, star bright,_

_The first star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Have the wish I wish tonight"_

**Starlight, Star Bright**

Prussia stretched out on the shingles with a sigh of contentment. The tar and sandpaper mixture scratched against his arms as he raised them to cradle his head. The motion also raised his sweater and exposed his stomach to the spring breeze.

"Mmmm…"

The stars twirled above him, white and bright against the darkness, as he counted the constellations he knew and wondered at the ones he did not recognize. The moon was a slim crescent that added to tableau without distracting from the stars.

He had spent centuries of his life sleeping outside on battlefields and it was where he felt most himself. The stars might fade a bit more with each new metropolis and he might no longer live and breathe combat but his heart was meant to be outside, rough and tumble, beneath the moon.

"Gilbert? Gilbert? Where are you?"

"Up here!"

"… Up where?"

"On the roof!"

"… What?"

Canada opened the window and climbed out far enough to peek over the eaves. Prussia sat up to wave at him before flopping back down and kicking up moss. Canada laughed and the tinkling sound made him smile.

He climbed out a little further until he could grasp his bare feet and pinch his toes. He tickled one of them and Prussia resisted the urge to lash out in case he kicked the other nation. Instead, he tugged his feet up out of reach.

He tore his gaze from the stars to glare at Canada and Canada grinned.

"You'll catch a cold."

"Bah! I am too awesome to catch a cold."

"Mmhmm. Sure." He swatted at his feet again. "Hold on a second."

He disappeared back through the window with a rustle of fabric and good intentions and Prussia returned his attention the stars.

It was strange how much changed in a lifetime and stranger still how much changed in several. As a nation, the passage of time was their cross to bear but that did not mean it was less unnerving. The stars twirled and kingdoms collapsed and soldiers died and he was still left behind at the end of it all. Just him and the stars…

Each nation experienced the loss in their own fashion; England watched novels gather dust and France waited for new trends and fads to emerge and then be forgotten after a month. Spain watched the tides press against his shores and the twins watched generations of Italians mature and leave their mothers behind. His own brother raised dogs.

He watched the stars fade and disappear.

"Oof!"

Canada tossed a patchwork quilt up on the roof and climbed up after it with a warm thermos in one hand and a pillow in the other. Prussia sat up and leaned forward to help him.

"What's this about?" He laughed, taking the pillow from him and batting him over the head with it once he knew he was safe. Canada pushed back before settling down next to him and kissing him on the cheek with soft lips.

"If you are going to catch a cold, you might as well do it in style."

"I already told you…" He was cut off as Canada kissed him again, this time on the lips, and he melted. He always forgot what he was about to say when Canada kissed him like that.

"Mmhmm. I remember." He touched the end of his nose with a finger. "Humour me."

Prussia offered him a little bow and a derisive snort.

"For you? Anything."

He set the pillow against the shingles and reached for the quilt. He arranged it over their legs and his bare feet. Canada was wearing slippers but he kicked them off the rooftop with a promise to find them in the morning and tangled their feet together. He opened the thermos and the scent of hot chocolate filled the air.

He poured it into the attached cup and blew on it before offering it to Prussia.

He laughed at the gesture.

Prussia had never asked Canada how he kept track of time and he was not sure he wanted to know. It might be uplifting or it could be depressing but, most of all, it was personal. He would figure it out, perhaps centuries from this fragile moment, but there was no need to rush it.

He would rather learn about Canada and his little quirks in bits and pieces. Their courtship was still new and the more he learnt about him; the more time passed, and that was bittersweet. Now he could watch the minutes tick past using both the stars and Canada and he knew which one he preferred.

Prussia took a sip of the beverage and savoured the flavour. It was rich and warm. He handed the cup back to Canada and reached for his free hand. Canada took a sip and wound their fingers together.

The two of them passed it back and forth in silence until it was gone.

Prussia finished the cup and set the thermos down on the shingles, perched and precarious, before tugging Canada down under the quilt. He settled back onto the pillow and Canada settled against his shoulder. He hummed and squinted at the stars.

"Orion," he offered, pointing to the constellation after a moment of hesitation. It was the one of the more familiar constellations and Prussia laughed before pointing out some of the more difficult ones. He could not resist the chance to tease him.

"Cancer. Gemini. Perseus. Andromeda. Pegasus."

"… Show off."

Prussia laughed again and smoothed his hand over his loose blonde curls before kissing him on the forehead. It was warm where he pressed against him and he took a moment to appreciate the contact. After a millennium of sleeping alone, it was a peculiar sensation to lie down next to someone else, but he was grateful to do so. He used to have sex and mess around but he had never slept next to them afterwards and it seemed he had missed out on more than romance; he had missed a certain amount of comfort too. It was comforting to curl around the other nation and listen to him breathe.

In, out, in, out, in… Out….

Prussia blinked. He had not realized how exhausted he was until Canada had settled against his shoulder and grasped his hand. He felt safe. He felt whole.

"I love you," he whispered, not sure that he would hear it.

"I love you too." He heard him anyways.

"I think I might fall asleep."

"Then fall asleep."

"I will, then."

"You do that."

Prussia tried to think of another retort but vigilance was slipping out of his grasp just as the minutes always seemed to. He wrapped his arms around Canada and held him close instead.

"Good night."

Kingdoms would collapse and soldiers would die and he would still be left behind at the end of it all. Just him and the stars… And Canada… And that was alright.

"Good night." Canada tilted his head up to kiss him one last time before settling back to listen to Prussia snore and watch the stars dance.

And that was alright.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_This is a gift for ForeverKnight, who likes fluff more that smut and domestic bliss more than sordid affairs, and who has a fantastic friend in Caohime. Make a wish on a star, m'dear._

**_Please leave a review and feel free to offer opinions, advice, or criticism. All are welcome. You are free to leave an anonymous review, I do not mind, just please let me know what you think of this piece._**


End file.
